


【A3!／至咲】ソファーのいたずら

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／至咲 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際遊戲人物無關＋想寫很久的交換靈魂，後面都在很專注地描寫親吻U///U！＋本次滿開不可思議的命名感謝暮雪
Relationships: 至咲
Series: A3!／至咲 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490015
Kudos: 1





	【A3!／至咲】ソファーのいたずら

直到凌晨的曙光從窗外稍微透出，茅崎至終於將這次的活動PT全部打滿，多刷了幾個稀有素材把SP消耗完畢，他才頂著偌大的黑眼圈昏睡在沙發上頭。

隔天來叫他起床的並不是卯木千景或是皆木綴，而是希特隆。他邊輕柔搖晃著自己的身子，一邊說著聽不懂的話（有時候希特隆的話還是會難以辨識到他懷疑是不是日語）叫自己起床，茅崎至發現身子意外的有精神，而不像已經熬了好幾天夜一樣疲憊。  
他記得自己是睡在沙發上的，現在卻在床鋪上頭。希特隆開朗的笑聲落在門邊、向自己遠去，話語卻重擊茅崎至的腦袋而無法冷靜。

「咲也要趕快起來捏，已經早上十點囉！」

咲......也？他望著天花板愣了幾秒鐘，低頭看向並不是自己的睡衣，嗯，是咲也常穿的那套。茅崎至爬起身子，拿起身旁的手機，解鎖的螢幕是他和咲也的合照、密碼則是自己的生日。  
最後讓他不得不相信這一切的，是另一個茅崎至匆匆忙忙的跑進房間，先是和一臉茫然的自己對上眼神，再以他自己都沒聽過的著急聲音喊著：  
「至さん？是至さん嗎？」

這下子茅崎至可以確定是真的了，他和咲也交換了靈魂的這件事情。

＊

「呼姆呼姆......身體的changing、靈魂也exciting......啊！詩興湧上了！」  
「アリス好吵......」

冬組今天依然上演了一如往常的吐槽段子，而有梄川老師的新作理所當然地以茅崎至與佐久間咲也再荒謬不過的交換靈魂為題材。眾人聚集在飯廳與起居室，一群男孩鬧哄哄的幫再無奈不過的兩人提出能夠恢復正常的點子。

「難怪今天的咲也怎麼樣也叫不醒捏！」  
「我也是，難得能夠看到茅崎超級慌張的臉，已經錄影存下了。」

卯木千景一點都不像騙人的發言讓茅崎至（註：外表是咲也）打起了冷顫，在佐久間咲也（註：外表是茅崎至）用力揮著手表示沒有這回事才鬆了一口氣，興致缺缺的咬下伏見臣準備的西式早餐。

「不過交換靈魂什麼的好酷啊！像是電影情節一樣！」  
「感覺也可以當成下一次劇本的題材呢。」  
「綴你這傢伙，倒是自己來換一次試試看。」

大家七嘴八舌地討論著，雖說有些超現實，卻又因為有著太多「滿開七大不可思議」的前提而顯得習以為常，而對於當事人來說，只能慶幸這幾天是連續假日而不用上班上課，否則遭遇到的困難大概會比原本還多三十倍。  
這時候代理人正好走進來，才聽到關鍵字後推了推圓框眼鏡，高呼到：  
「啊啊這個啊，那就是傳說中的滿開七大不可思議之一－－」

代理人的聲音被大家無視的聲音給蓋過，琉璃川幸則是以冷漠的說到：

「這幾年內也發生太多次以滿開七大不可思議為藉口的荒謬事件了，真要算的話早就已經超過七次了吧。」  
「不不不，這可是千真萬確的滿開七大不可思議！名為沙發的惡作劇！」  
「這個命名方法......反正八成就是不定期讓人交換靈魂之類的事對吧。」  
「嗯，一聽就知道內容了呢。」

茅崎至漫不經心地聽著代理人的解說與其他人的吐槽，大半的時間還是拿回自己的手機，試圖利用咲也的身體賺到幾次SSR，卻發現或許是物慾感應器連靈魂都感受得到，限定卡池的卡面一張也沒有落下。

「好幾年前交換靈魂的可是我和龜吉，那段日子真是啊啊啊嗚嗚嗚嗚！！！」

講著講著就大哭起來的代理人究竟是受到什麼樣的待遇仍然不得而知，不知為何跟著哭泣的太一和九門只能說是過於單純。三好一成及時遞上了紙巾，順道拍了十幾張紀念照後才結束這場彷彿夏組公演的鬧劇。

「所以說解決方法是什麼？」佐久間咲也及時提出了最重要的問題，茅崎至舔了舔沾在指尖的麵包屑，這時才看向一把鼻涕一把眼淚的代理人。

「啊！問得好！非常的簡單！只要親吻就行了！」

代理人邊大聲宣告，邊又開始擦起了眼淚，講起他和龜吉試了多少荒謬的方法才找到這個解答。琉璃川幸毫無興趣的轉回身子，嘴邊仍然吐槽著是個老套解法呢。

「哇啊......就和少女漫畫的橋段一樣呢！」  
「那你們就當場親吧，順帶一提我會錄影存證的。」

千景笑得彎起了眼，而茅崎至則是頂著咲也天然渾成的閃耀笑容，內心毫無笑意的回了不准。

茅崎至也很想趕快回復原狀，但這個解法卻是他們目前最大的問題所在，雖然他已經和咲也交往有過一陣子了，卻仍然沒有跨越到親吻的這條線，頂多是擁抱和牽手而已。  
說自己不心急也是騙人的，然而咲也給人的感覺太過純潔，他實在無法輕易玷汙天使的高尚感－－好，說穿了也是他不敢啦。  
沒什麼戀愛經驗的他與完全沒有戀愛經驗的咲也，就算想要也不知從何說起，以前從未有過的經驗讓他在這場愛情中慌了手腳。

佐久間咲也在自己一旁羞紅了臉（茅崎至實在不想看到自己露出那麼純情的表情而選擇拿起另一片吐司來吃），支支吾吾的說不出回應，最後還是靠綴的介入才機智解圍。

該怎麼辦呢？茅崎至高舉雙手，在空中拍了拍，閉上眼睛祈禱著，如果明天就能直接恢復原狀就好了，什麼沙發之神之類的拜託了－－！

「至さん在幹嘛啊......」  
「いたる在向上天祈禱捏！」  
「诶诶、是這樣嗎？！」

＊

沙發之神什麼的去死吧。

為了方便讓他們隨時進行神聖的親吻儀式，佐久間咲也與卯木千景商量的結果便是－－這幾天他們都將在103室過夜。已經是交往階段的兩人獨處時仍然帶有一點初戀的羞澀味道，茅崎至整個人橫躺在沙發上，對疑惑的咲也表示這是向沙發之神宣戰的第一步。  
或許是真的不太介意，咲也也毫不抱怨茅崎至以他自己的身體用如此不健康的姿勢癱在沙發上頭玩手機，乖巧的坐在沙發邊緣讓茅崎至能夠靠在自己大腿上。  
這是咲也第一次這麼仔細觀察自己的表情，或許是裡頭有著戀人的靈魂在裏頭，不知道是不是自己濾鏡套得太重，他總覺得青澀而單純的臉龐莫名的有了一點成熟的韻味。

「至、至さん！」

咲也掐準了茅崎至放下手機暫時休息的時間低頭喊到，屬於咲也那種過於元氣與精神的表情放在自己的臉上反而讓茅崎至本人有點錯愕，他暫時壓下了失禮的想法回應，而對方似乎對於自己理會他而稍稍鬆了一口氣，邊用柔和的手勁撫摸他蓬鬆的髮絲邊說。

「我們是不是該試著......換回身體了？」

茅崎至清楚這是個重要的關鍵時刻，不僅是他們交往後的第一次接吻，也是該讓生活回歸正常軌道的時候了。然而看著自己眉頭微垂、笑彎了眼以及過於溫柔的語氣（通常只有上班的on狀態他才有辦法那樣講話，但咲也是完全真心真意的說出口），他滿腦子的違和感已經在大聲叫囂著趕緊拿回自己的身體了。

「說的也是呢。」

咲也開心的點了點頭，面頰大概是因為想到稍晚會發生的事情而已經有些燒紅，茅崎至坐起了身子，雖然以目前身體互換的狀況來說，力氣與身高都成了弱勢的一方，他仍然主動靠向佐久間咲也的那側，以成年人的游刃有餘率先碰上戀人因為緊張而縮起的肩頭。

「咲也很緊張？」  
「嗯、嗯......」

茅崎至發出了呼呼的笑聲，兩人的距離已經近到感受得到鼻息，看著自己的臉染上艷紅，他腦中卻有咲也滿臉通紅慌慌張張的顫著眼眸卻沒辦法拒絕他的表情。

－－真是可愛啊，他的戀人。

一手扶在較為寬大的肩膀，另一手則在後頸輕撫按摩著，舒緩咲也的緊張。茅崎至親暱地以面頰碰了碰對方發燙的，雖然他表面上一副游刃有餘的樣子，但心跳聲已經大聲到他覺得咲也不用專心就能聽得一清二楚。  
茅崎至曾經想像過與佐久間咲也的接吻，肯定是如草莓牛奶般的甜蜜又柔和。然而現在的此時此刻，當他不自覺發顫的薄唇與佐久間咲也的唇瓣相貼時，他近乎是感受不到身周的空間，僅剩下緊抓住他衣襬的力道、好似棉花糖一般柔軟的溫熱反覆黏膩在他的嘴角上頭，以及那樣炙熱地、隔著他闔下的眼簾直視的視線。

佐久間咲也感覺自己的靈魂像是將要進入深眠似的沉重，卻又輕盈得飄盪在空氣當中，無法專注的意識搖晃著，當他回過神來時，自己已經回到了原本的身體當中。  
茅崎至暫緩了不過是淺淺的碰觸就令人窒息的親吻，看著咲也好像還沒有緩過呼吸與意識的恍然，輕輕得笑了起來，指腹摩娑過咲也微垂的眉頭和眼尾，不知何時沙啞的嗓音小小聲地說著：

「咲也，親吻的時候閉上眼睛試試看？」  
「好的！」

在咲也認真地點頭之後，茅崎至本打算慢慢的再度湊上、卻在意料之外的距離中，戀人便主動靠近，他只來得及抱住對方撲過來的身子，將雙掌緊扣在腰後，整個人被咲也推到在沙發上頭。  
少年溫暖的身子帶著牛奶的沐浴乳香，伏在自己不算精壯的身子上，雙眼緊閉到眉頭都皺起了，過於可愛而青澀的反應讓茅崎至笑了出來。

「至さん？我做錯了什麼嗎？啊、不好意思！」

像是現在才意識到自己過於衝動的心情化為行動，咲也正想站起，就被茅崎至的手肘勾過頸後，舌尖舔上了咲也因為錯愕而微張的紅唇。

「咲也不需要道歉喔。」

茅崎至瞇細了眼，就著躺下的姿勢讓舌頭繞著唇形舔過一圈，輕輕的碰上牙齒、引導著男孩順從地張開嘴，竄入與對方的舌尖起舞，水澤聲因為過於安靜的深夜而放大數倍，讓兩人的耳廓都抹上了櫻花綻放時的粉色。

他們的吻在一陣敲門聲中緊急切斷，還未能離開的姿勢曖昧而引人誤會，甚至茅崎至扶著的、少年過於白皙而精瘦的腰間都露了半截，兩人都脹紅了臉，雙唇也水潤而紅腫。而進門的人則是茅崎至認為全滿開劇團中最糟糕的男人。

「前輩。」  
「千、千景さん？！」

少年慌慌張張的回頭，只見到卯木千景笑得像是一隻狐狸一樣，和善的和咲也招了招手，拿了筆電便迅速走出去，關上門前悠悠的一句話洛在原地，卻讓少年整個人都不知所措的只能看著自己，滿臉的歉意。

「茅崎你放心，我可是什麼都沒看到喔。」

他緊抱住咲也柔軟而發熱的身子，在心裡嘆了一大口氣。連他們的靈魂已經換回來了都知道，那不就是什麼都看到了的意思嗎。

而在那之後沙發全面換新的提議、左京為了經費而斬釘截鐵的拒絕以及某日坐在起居室的代理人和雄三交換靈魂的事情，又是茶餘飯後的話題了。

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安這裡是細胞！  
久違的更新了至咲，是想寫很久的交換靈魂～  
對......其實目的只是想寫很甜的親親而已！（司馬昭之心  
最近都不知道要寫什麼題材......嘿嘿歡迎大家多跟我聊至咲！  
感謝看到這邊的大家，下次見！(*´▽`*)


End file.
